onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 916
Chapter 916 is titled "Wano Country Grand Sumo Tournament". Cover Page Color Spread: The Straw Hat Pirates at a beach. Short Summary Urashima tries to kill Kiku for rejecting him and cutting off his top knot, but Luffy steps in and challenges him to a sumo wrestling match. Luffy dodges all of Urashima's attacks and pushes him out of the ring with Gear Third, sending him crashing through several houses including Holdem's. After finding out about the group's intention to rescue Tama, the Beasts Pirates attack Luffy, Zoro, and Kiku. Holdem confronts Luffy as he threatens to kill Tama, and Hawkins and his men head into Bakura Town to attack as well. Long Summary The onlookers stare in shock as Kiku sheathes the sword after cutting off Urashima's topknot. Urashima quickly becomes enraged, and Kiku is caught off-guard and wonders about this shameful act. Despite asking for Urashima's forgiveness, he is preparing to unleash the full force of his harite attack on Kiku. However, Luffy counters Urashima's open-palm strike with his own hand, and the two meet in a powerful clash. The impact pushes both of them back toward the edges of the ring, and they struggle to stay on it as they teeter off the edge. After they recover their balance, Urashima tells Luffy to get out of his way, saying he needs to tear Kiku apart to protect his honor. Luffy has no issue with that, but wants to challenge Urashima in a sumo wrestling match first. Urashima unleashes rapid strikes, but Luffy dodges all of them. The sumo wrestler then tries to take out Luffy's head and eyes illegally, but misses again. Meanwhile, a samurai reports to Holdem about what Kiku did to Urashima, but the headliner does not care as he attempts to pull food out of Tama's cheek. Holdem recalls that Tama had mentioned the Kozuki Family earlier, and tells her to not cling on to them, saying that they were planning to destroy Wano Country 20 years ago. Back in the sumo ring, Luffy stretches his arm very far back and enlarges his forearm to slam his massive palm into Urashima's entire body. The force of the attack sends Urashima flying out of the ring and through several buildings, leaving them in ruins. The spectators are aghast at Urashima's defeat, and they notice that the wanted criminal Zoro is with Luffy and Kiku. They go to report this to Holdem as Luffy declares his intention of rescuing Tama, and the Gifters and samurai under Holdem go on the attack. Luffy and Zoro invite them to bring Holdem out as they and Kiku overwhelm the fighters, and a fire breaks out in the town. Holdem then calls out to Luffy from atop a roof, holding Tama in his lion's mouth, and he reveals that his house was destroyed when Luffy sent Urashima flying into it. He asks if they are subordinates of the thief Shutenmaru, and tells them not to move, or else he will crush Tama with his lion's jaws. Outside of Bakura Town, Basil Hawkins is in contact with the pirates inside as he and his men head to assist them, and elsewhere, Bepo falls ill after eating a poisoned fish. As he deals with his subordinate, Law hears from Shachi about the fire and Hawkins' arrival at Bakura Town. Quick References Chapter Notes *Luffy fights and defeats Urashima. *Holdem confronts Luffy while holding Tama hostage. *Law and his crew as well as Hawkins and his crew approach Bakura Town. Characters Arc Navigation it:Capitolo 916